


S'mores

by calesinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make some s'mores. Kevin and Sam make a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

A few days after halloween, Dean is rifling through the few bags of sweets Sam bought him because apparently ‘Grown ups don't trick-or-treat.’ and it was the only way Sam could get him to stop whining. The combined 10 pounds of candy was diminishing little by little, Almond Joys and Resses being saved for last because Dean had an idea. 

“Hey Sammy? Do we got any marshmallows and graham crackers?” Dean called into the library of the bunker. He walks in and sees his younger brother sitting in a chair, book in one hand and a beer in the other

“I think so. Why? In the mood for some s’mores?” Sam answers, setting the book down. 

“Kinda. You remember when we-” Dean starts to speak, but is cut off by the sound of flapping wings. He turns and comes nearly nose-to-nose with Castiel, eyes bluer than ever. A small smile quirks at Dean’s lips. 

“Hiya Cas. I'm just about to make some extreme s’mores. You want some?” Dean asks. 

Cas tilts his head in confusion. “What is a s’more? I don't believe I know what that is.” 

Deans mouth opens in shock, but before anything can escape, Sam pipes up. “Well, its about high time you do! I actually have plans with Kevin at the bar so we’re gonna do that. You two.. Hang out.” Sam quickly grabs the keys to the Impala and shouts for Kevin, saying, “Come on, Kev. Its grapefruit time!” Kevin practically sprints to the door from wherever he was in the bunker, giving Dean and Cas no time to react. 

“Well then. You want some s’mores, Cas?” 

“Sure.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

After a few burns on Cas and a mess of the graham crackers, Dean finally had his masterpiece. 

“Behold,” he said, lifting the s’more up. “A perfectly toasted marshmallow with a Resses and an Almond Joy in between 2 graham crackers. I call it, THE EXTREME!” Cas giggles and takes a bite of his own, albeit less extreme but nonetheless tasty, s’more. Cas devours the treat and Dean looks at him, laughter in his eyes. 

“Cas you’ve got marshmallow everywhere. Here, hold still. I said hold still!” Dean scolds as Cas attempts to clean himself. Dean licks his thumb and rubbs it over the smudge of marshmallow and chocolate on Cas’ chin. Even after the food is gone, Dean moves his thumb from Cas’ chin, his hand cupping the angels cheek. Their eyes meet and for a moment there is no extreme s’mores or monsters or demons or angels. Its just Dean and Castiel. They both lean in at the same time, lips meeting lips, short and sweet. And then not so short.  
______________________________________________________________________________

By the time Sam and Kevin made it back home, Dean and Cas were cuddled on the couch, asleep together, the newest Star Trek movie rolling credits on the tv. Sam gives Kevin a look as the 2 find them, and Kevin reluctantly hands over a crumpled $20.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic Ive posted on AO3 so please be gentle.


End file.
